


Lace Over Steel

by Sordsnboars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Felix wasn't expecting Dimitri's new choice of nightwear, but he's not going to complain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Lace Over Steel

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimilix NSFW Bingo, Lingerie prompt!

“Felix? What do you think?”

Felix stood and stared. His brain was simply not sending the right signals to his mouth to make words happen. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t work the right muscles to close it.

“I am not sure if your silence means you dislike it, or if I’ve actually rendered you speechless,” Dimitri shifted, gently tugging some of the errant lace back into place. “I suppose if you hated it you would have said so already.”

Felix’s brain delayed giving a response, so instead he looked at Dimitri some more. He didn’t just _look_ at him, he drank the vision of Dimitri spread across their bed wearing _lingerie_ —lacey white and blue _lingerie_ —in like Dimitri was a glass of water and Felix had been stranded in the Almyran desert for a week.

He didn’t know where to look first. The lacey floral pattern cupping his generous chest (Felix knew Dimitri had put on much-needed weight lately, but he suspected most of it went straight to Dimitri’s chest)? The royal not-quite-Blaiddyd-Blue ribbon cinching and highlighting his trim waist? Or the scrap of lace that was already straining to hold in his slightly hard cock?

Would that lace rip when Dimitri was fully hard?

Those weren’t the only things Felix’s eyes raked over, either. There was a little silver pendant hanging between Dimitri’s pecs with a crest of Blaiddyd on it. And a lacey choker around his neck. And he’d managed to get a pair of sheer white stockings on without ripping them (that was impressive—did he get all this on by himself?). And there was a little diamond-shaped patch of bare skin over his navel.

“You look—nice,” Felix managed to stammer out. Fuck, his face felt hot.

Dimitri laughed, airy and _joyful_ , and the sound shook Felix out of his inaction. “I am glad you approve. I’ve gone to quite a bit of trouble to get a hold of these, er, garments, though. Surely I’ve earned more than _nice_ , Your Grace?”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed. His mouth felt dry. His blood was rushing south. “You look better than nice. You’re…” Stunning? Gorgeous? Radiant? A sight so blessed Felix wouldn’t be surprised if the goddess herself had dressed him like that? Felix would sound like an idiot if he said any of that out loud. He settled on “You’re beautiful.”

Then it was Dimitri’s turn to blush, faint pink appearing on the high points of his cheeks. “Thank you,” he said. The pose he was laying in, stretched out with his hips stacked and his knees touching, must not have been very comfortable, because as soon as Felix complimented him he sat up fully and stretched.

As his arms raised, the lace barely covering his chest stretched over his tits, and the little ribbon around his waist seemed to draw in even tighter as he inhaled, and the floral pattern that made up the body of the garment slid over his skin, lace running over scars. The image was odd—Felix had always assumed delicate lace like this was for soft, delicate women. Dimitri had decisively proven that untrue in just a few minutes. He wasn’t soft or delicate; he’d been hardened by years of training, fighting and warfare and his body was both a work of art and a deadly weapon as a result. He could be _gentle_ , but that wasn’t the same as being delicate, and he’d proven over and over that he wasn’t fragile or easily broken.

But the lacey lingerie looked… _good_ on him. Dimitri was coy, but confident, and the intricate floral pattern highlighted all of Felix’s favorite physical features. Dimitri always seemed most comfortable in armor, but here he relaxed just as easily wearing next to nothing. He didn’t look regal, exactly, with his body framed in white lace and his dick mostly visible—the bottom of the teddy was doing an admirable job containing his cock—but he still looked resplendent.

“So…” Felix started.

“Yes?” Dimitri answered.

“What am I supposed to do?” Felix asked. He felt like his brain wasn’t operating at full capacity; he was still dedicating most of his thought processes to absorbing the view in front of him.

“I had assumed that tonight would, ah… proceed as normal, aside from my novel choice of clothing.”

“Proceed as normal,” Felix repeated.

“Yes,” Dimitri confirmed. Felix stared. His eyebrows had raised to the middle of his forehead. “I want to make love to you,” Dimitri clarified.

“Oh. Of course,” Felix said. Of course, you fucking fool, he mentally smacked himself. Nobody put clothing like that on just to sleep in it. “Ah, obviously.”

Dimitri chuckled as Felix’s brain finally caught up to his body and he stripped most of his outer wear off.

Dimitri had swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it. The stockings were a nice touch; the tops of them highlighted his muscular thighs and Felix could still see hints of scars under the sheer white fabric.

Felix stepped over to Dimitri and stood in front of his king, his lover, who’d gone to such lengths to surprise him. They hadn’t even been officially _together_ all that long, but Felix had already been under the impression that they’d settled into comfortable familiarity with each other. He’d known Dimitri for so long, and Felix thought he’d known every part of him, the good and the bad; that there wouldn’t be anything more Dimitri could do that would shock him.

This was surprising in a good way—an unexpected gesture of intimacy, that Dimitri would be willing to present himself, let himself be seen this way. That he trusted Felix enough to do this. Felix felt warm, and his face felt hot again.

Felix sat down in Dimitri’s lap, straddling his thighs. Taking this position was almost an automatic action for Felix now; they both liked kissing like this.

They didn’t kiss yet—Felix wanted to look at every inch of Dimitri up close like this. Felix thought Dimitri was even wearing a little makeup on his good eye, and it made his vibrant blue iris stand out even more.

“You can touch me, if you’d like,” Dimitri offered. “If I could dress myself in this without shredding it I would think it’s able to stand up to some manhandling.”

“I’m getting there,” Felix said. “You’re… there’s just a lot to take in.”

“You mean that in a flattering way, I hope,” Dimitri smiled. “I understand that your reaction is more positive than I could have anticipated.”

Felix slid out of Dimitri's lap just long enough to finish undressing himself, then climbed back on. He let his eyes sweep over Dimitri’s body one more time, then raised a hand to touch. His hand hung in the air for a minute, he couldn’t decide where to lay his hand on Dimitri first—any and everywhere seemed like a good option.

“You are welcome to actually put your hands on me, Felix,” Dimitri encouraged, thrusting his chest forward subtly.

“Stop it! I know,” Felix said. “I just… I don’t know where to start.” He rested his hand on Dimitri’s chest, feeling his warm skin and hard muscle under the soft lace. He brought his other hand up to squeeze both of Dimitri’s pecs at once, feeling his nipples harden under Felix’s administrations. Felix toyed with his tits for a few more blissful moments. Dimitri made a pleased sound.

Felix touched him all over. The contrast of the dainty, insubstantial lacework over his battle-hardened body was fascinating; it made his head light and his cock hard. He shifted in Dimitri’s lap while he ran his hands up Dimitri’s sides, as he gripped Dimitri’s tight, cinched waist, ran his hands up the lace on his sides, and over the completely exposed skin of his belly.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Felix said, after a few minutes of awed exploration. His brain had finally caught up to the fact that this was _Dimitri_ , not some other divine creature sitting in front of him. “Where did you even find lingerie that would fit you?”

“It’s an interesting story,” Dimitri said, as he rested his hands on Felix’s thighs. “Apparently there is a shop in Fhirdiad that specializes in such clothing. You would not think that they would make sizes so large, but it seems this apparel is popular in all sizes.”

“How did _you_ know about a shop like that?” Felix asked, eyes narrow. “You didn’t—tell me you didn’t go there in person to buy it. You know that would start a scandal—”

“Do not get so worked up, Felix,” Dimitri cut him off. “I assure you these were acquired discreetly. Mercedes kindly helped take my measurements and had these commissioned.”

“Mercedes? You know what a gossip she is,” Felix scoffed. “And it’s not like your measurements are that common—”

“I am hardly the only tall, broad-shouldered person in Faerghus,” Dimitri said. “And apparently I’m not the only one who wants to dress like this. Please don’t worry about this now. We have better things to do.” Dimitri injected enough of his authoritative voice—the one he used to encourage unruly nobles to stop speaking—to let Felix know to drop it.

“You’re—you’re right,” Felix admitted. “And this is more enjoyable than arguing with you. Maybe.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Dimitri said. “Now… how would you like to continue?”

Felix sat back and considered. Dimitri wanted him to choose their next actions. Felix had spent so much time admiring the odd combination of the airy lace garment on Dimitri’s sizable body; and one of his favorite points of contrast had to be the flimsy lace that was now barely restraining his erection.

“I want your cock,” Felix stated. “Let me ride you.”

Dimitri’s eyebrows raised for just a second, then he smiled. “I think that’s an excellent idea, Felix.” He’d probably expected that Felix would want to fuck him, since he had gotten all dolled up tonight, but his dick was often too good to resist. “How would you like me?”

“Lay down on your back,” Felix instructed, as he retrieved a bottle of oil from a drawer and quickly stepped back to Dimitri. The idea of Dimitri spread out under him, rolling his hips upward while the lace shifted ever so slightly over his skin—Felix felt his own cock harden even more as heat flashed through his abdomen.

Dimitri reclined and Felix reached for his cock. He pushed the bottom of the teddy aside, finally freeing his hard, wet cock and his heavy balls. He hoped the fabric wouldn’t rip; he’d like if Dimitri could wear this over and over.

“Do you want me to—” Dimitri started.

“No, just lay there and look pretty,” Felix smirked down at him, and Dimitri smiled and stilled in return.

Felix wasted no time in generously slicking up Dimitri’s cock, both hands gliding over his shaft before Felix used the remaining oil to coat his own hole.

Dimitri rested his hands on Felix’s hips to help steady him, as Felix knelt above him and lined his cock up—Felix felt the resistance of his body give way as the head of Dimitri’s cock slid inside.

Felix lowered himself slowly the rest of the way onto Dimitri’s cock, faster than he probably should have but slower than he liked, he wanted Dimitri in him _now_ —Felix gave himself time to adjust, as he admired the view under him.

Dimitri’s eye shut, and his lips were parted as Felix sat on his cock, and the silky lace complimented his tits so well, even the little Blaiddyd pendant enhanced the sight as it nestled on his chest. Felix reached down and brushed his fingers over the lace choker, that Felix still couldn’t believe he was wearing, not that he could believe Dimitri was actually wearing _any_ of this.

Dimitri’s eye opened, and the little hint of makeup made him look so sexy and soft. The rich sky blue of his eye met Felix’s amber eyes and Felix felt his ears turning red.

“I’m going to move,” Felix warned. He felt the soft stocking encasing Dimitri’s thigh brush against his own skin as he put his effort into raising himself, then lowering and grinding down into Dimitri’s lap.

Dimitri’s big hands rested on Felix’s hips, not guiding his movement, but letting the weight reassure him, warm him. He looked so beautiful in that ridiculous white and blue lace, how did such a large man covered in scars look so sweet and so _pretty_ just by wrapping himself in some soft, flimsy lace—Felix’s thighs burned with effort as he rode Dimitri faster.

Felix rolled his hips shallowly as Dimitri thrust upwards to meet him, pressing against that spot inside him that felt sore and good at the same time, it sent shocks up his spine and he felt tears gathering in his eyes—because he felt that good, obviously, no, not because Dimitri, the love of his life, his sweet prince, his beautiful, radiant king was looking at him with so much tenderness on his face and love in his eye.

“Fuck, I’m going to—I’m gonna come—” Felix panted out a warning.

“Yes, Felix, my beloved, let me make you feel good,” Dimitri moaned under him as he fucked up into Felix with a particularly forceful thrust.

“Ah—” Felix gasped as his orgasm tore through him and he came hard, come splattering over the bare spot on Dimitri’s belly and some of it landing on the bottom of his pecs.

Dimitri was still hard inside him, and Felix was too sensitive to move. Dimitri sat up with his core strength, and adjusted Felix to sit in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around Felix and thrust into him shallowly.

“Fuck! I’m sensitive,” Felix moaned and buried his face in Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri didn’t have the room to fuck him any harder or faster, but his cock still forcefully rubbed against that sensitive spot. It almost hurt, but it felt good, and Felix tossed his head back—

“I love you,” Dimitri panted as he finally spilled into Felix’s ass, hot and wet inside him.

“You too,” Felix croaked out. He dozed off for a few moments, feeling safe and sated and warm, until he was jolted by the sensation of Dimitri pulling out of him.

They held each other quietly, catching their breath and winding down. Dimitri wiped a tear from Felix’s wet lashes, and Felix pressed a kiss into his collarbone. Felix idly traced his fingers over the lacy floral pattern.

Felix spoke first. “That outfit… it can be cleaned, right?”

Dimitri laughed. “I believe so, although I don’t think it would be wise to leave it to the regular cleaning staff. I’ll need to remove it before bed, as well, or I think might leave marks.”

Felix made a face. “Yeah, probably for the best. Sorry I—ugh, sorry I made a mess of it.”

“Do not apologize for that, Felix,” Dimitri smiled, and Felix’s heart raced. “I did wear it knowing it would likely, ah, need to be cleaned later.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Felix mumbled, although he was smiling too.

“Perhaps,” Dimitri considered. “I take it I have your encouragement to dress like this more often?”

“You’d better,” Felix tried to sound threatening, although that was difficult when he had come leaking out of him and he was using his boyfriend’s chest as a pillow.

“You know, lingerie comes in many different styles and colors,” Dimitri said. “I think we both enjoyed this enough that it would be worth branching out.”

Felix could barely handle Dimitri in a single lacey outfit, and he was already proposing they get _more_?

“Teal,” Felix decided. “I want to see you in Fraldarius teal.”


End file.
